User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Half-Blood (A Bobdave and Joeaikman Production): The Advert
"From the creator of Gang Wikifare in collaboration with some random prick with starch-based avatar comes Wiki Half-Blood! That's right, a new series written by Joeaikman and Bobdave, your two favourite British users! This series is based off of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus books written by Rick Riordan. But not the movies 'cause they sucked. The chapters will be released alternating between writers so Joe will release a chapter in one blog then a few days after, Bob will release a chapter in another and so on and so forth. Each chapter will be from the perspective of one character and all the main protagonists will get chapters. So join us soon to be taken to a land of mythology and adventure in... Wiki Half-Blood..." ~Bobdave So without further ado, let us bring you the advert for Wiki Half-Blood! _______________________________________ In my dreams I see a girl. She has long red frizzy hair that falls down to her shoulders. She is lounging in a cave, wearing a toga (that has the words "Cure Ebola 2015" emblazoned on it) and drinking from a can of Dr Pepper. I don't know which aspect is most odd. The cave appears to be in a green forest, the tree stretching high above me. I watch as the girl turns her head towards the cave entrance, towards me. "My name Is Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi and speaker of the words of Apollo, God of medicine, poetry and the sun" her eyes aren't trained on me but on a man, stood just behind me. He is tall with large muscles. He carries a sword by his side that glimmers in the light of the day "and what brings the son of Zeus himself to my cave?" The man steps forward and kneels slightly before the woman "Almighty Oracle, I have been sent to you by Chiron, he beseeches upon you to release the Great Prophecy" he looked up at the girl and she snorted "Chiron must surely know that the art of prophecy is rarely that simple, Phineas" "Fortunately for you I have what you seek" she smirked as her eyes started to go white and green mist left her mouth. I moved back slightly. It now looked like she was staring at me. Two ancient rivals together must fight The Eagles ride forth to take Giant light Armour of Poison, a burden to wear The son of a King must fall at the stairs Then endless night will cover the sky The hero's choice, to sleep or to die The green mist faded away and Rachel collapsed to the ground, falling in the other man's arms "Who's quest is it, Rachel? What does it mean?" He looks scared and nervous. That is when I awake from my dream in a cold sweat and underneath the duvet in my bedroom. ____________________________________________ So I hope you carry on reading because I can tell you this. It. Will. Be. Epic. Category:Blog posts